Learning how to fear, to love and to apologize
by NewHabitat
Summary: Five years after they met, Poppy and Freddy are going through a hard time and she can't take it any more. Freddy can't let her go either, but for that he would have to work a lot on himself.
1. 1 Let me go

Here is the first chapter of my fic about Poppy and Freddy from Wild Child. I wanted to write about them coz they really looked in love with each other. **English is not my first language so if somebody wants to volunteer to correct my mistakes, please send me a message.** Thank you in advance and thank you for reading =D

* * *

"Poppy where the heck did you put my keys?" Freddy yelled from the living room. Poppy came out of the bathroom, a single towel wrapped around her body, water dripping down from her hair. She looked slightly scared.

"I thought I put it in this basket" she was pointing at it, across the room.

"You think I haven't already looked? There is nothing! I need my keys right now, I'm already late for work." He sounded really impatient. "I knew I shouldn't have lent you my car yesterday!"

Without a word, Poppy started to look around the apartment as quickly as she could, moving objects with one hand, holding her towel with the other.

"I really thought it was in this basket" she said quietly, a bit of worry escaping from her voice.

"I don't care what you thought, you are wrong. It's not the first time this kind of thing happens! Can't I trust you?"

"I... I am sorry Freddy." She glanced at him in apology and disappeared in the bedroom. Freddy sighed and started to search by himself. A few seconds later Poppy stepped out of the bedroom, reached her boyfriend and held out the keys to him. "It was in the pocket of my coat." She didn't dare look at him and almost ran back to the bathroom.

When Freddy came back from work, he was expecting Poppy to be home. She usually didn't work until 7p.m. But their apartment was empty. Not even a note telling where she went. He sighed and reached his cellphone in his pocket. He called the first number then waited.

"Freddy?"

"Poppy where are you?"

"I am at Beckys..."

"Why didn't you leave a note?"

"I'm sorry, I forg-"

"Stop apologizing. Just be home by nine alright?"

"Yes."

He hung up and headed to the kitchen. He cooked macaroni & cheese and ate while working on his laptop.

After a couple of hours, Poppy entered the apartment and found Freddy asleep on the couch. She gently took his laptop, put it down on the coffee table and grabbed a blanket to cover him. Silently, she cleaned the coffee table and sat down on a seat next to the couch. She started reading Into the Wild but stopped after a couple of pages. She thought of leaving Freddy. She couldn't handle this situation any more. About two months ago, he started to be rude and disrespectful to her. Every tiny mistake she made, he would turn it into a huge one. She was feeling guilty and stressed about everything. She had only one fear left: that he'd hit her. She was scared of Freddy, even though she loved him. She knew something was going on with him, because he used to be the sweetest boyfriend. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, melting with the little amount of makeup she now used to look less tired. Her joyful world was torn apart and she was afraid Freddy no longer loved her. She stood up, walked to the bedroom and quietly started packing a few things. She had to go, it was merely too hard for her to stay with Freddy and hear him yelling at her every day for no reason. She took her coat, enough money to take a cab and headed to the front door. She sadly glanced at Freddy and left.

While she was waiting for the elevator, a bunch of tears covered her face. Her heart was broken into pieces, she felt completely lost. She entered the elevator, pressed the first floor button with her shaking hand and leaned on the shelf. When she got out of the building, she started walking down the street in order to find a cab on the main street. Quick footsteps made her turn around and she saw Freddy, only wearing his white shirt and black work pants although it was about 30°F. He was breathing rapidly and stopped his move when he noticed that Poppy saw him.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He stepped forward and she didn't move. "What with this bag you're carrying? Are you crying?". Poppy could hear that he was worried but she didn't know how to feel about that. She took a deep breathe and said "Freddy, I... I'm leaving. I'm sorry...". He was now close enough to touch her and when he attempted to put a hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned her head away, expecting him to slap her. He backed his hand off and his eyes widened.

"Poppy you didn't think I was about to...? Oh my God, no!" He put his hands on his forehead, looking down, totally confused. After a few seconds of silence, Freddy said "Can we go talk? Please."

"I'm not sure it would change anything" she tried to sound confident even if she'd never been that scared before in her life.

"But I can't lose you! No...It's just... I am so sorry, I apologize. I'm so stressed by work, I didn't know it was affecting you that much! I need you in my life Poppy. I need you..." She could see a tear rolling on his left cheek and she felt even more lost. Was it true? Did he want her back? She knew he's never been a good liar, he was the most honest person she'd ever met.

"I am so sorry if I hurt you. Please let us have a talk." he begged her. His entire body was shaking because of the cold and it was another reason why she accepted to go back to the apartment. Once inside, she put her bag down on the floor but didn't take her coat off.

Freddy sat down on the couch so did Poppy. He turned his head to see her and she noticed how hurt he looked. But she managed to push the guilt feeling away.

"Poppy... I don't want you to leave me."

"You should have thought of that before". She started to feel angry.

"I know I made mistakes and realizing this fact only now, when I am about to lose you is another one. But believe me, I'll change. I just didn't know how to handle the pressure at work and my private life."

"So you put all the pressure on me..." She looked down, avoiding his look. "Did you know how guilty and worthless I felt whenever you yelled at me?"

"I know I should have known. I am so sorry Poppy. For everything I'd done. It was all my fault but please, give me a second chance. You're far from worthless. I need you in my life, because we spent five years together and I can't think it could end."

"But it's not all about you Freddy! Think of me. You won't earn me back just by taking credit of your own mistakes. Do you realize that you didn't even let me leave the house whenever I wanted to? I am not your toy. I don't want to go either, but I have to." Her voice lowered. "I need you to actually realize what you've done and if you still want me back, come find me and give me a proper apology." Then she stood up without looking at him. She felt like it wasn't fair to him because he already apologized but she wanted to be sure all that wouldn't happen again. She was surprised by the courage that showed up inside her and gave her the strength to tell Freddy what she really thought.


	2. 2 Get me back

Here is the second part of my fic. I forgot to say, last time, that I don't own anything (characters, base story...) except the plot. Once again, if you want to correct my story let me know! **PLease review, it would help me a lot :)**

**/!\M-rated content/!\**

Have a good time reading!

* * *

The day after, Poppy woke up in the couch of Becky's apartment, her eyes feeling unusually heavy, as if she had cried the whole night. Her phone showed two missed calls, all from Freddy. She suddenly remembered the whole story, and started feeling really lost and confused. Becky entered the living room and saw her best friend awake.

"How are you darling? Did you get to rest a little?"

"Yes, thank you Becky. Thank you for everything."

"You're so welcome" Becky sat on the carpet, facing Poppy. "You did great yesterday. I am proud of you. You finally let him know your real thoughts and I know it was hard but he needed that. Don't worry to much about him, if he truly loves you he will do what he has to do."

"But what if I lose him?" asked Poppy.

"Then you'll no longer lose your time with him. He hurt you Poppy! He needed to know that and if he can't handle it, then he's not worth your love and your time".

"... I guess you're right..."

At the end of the day, Freddy went out of work and headed straight to Becky's apartment. But before he reached the building, he ran into a pub nearby. He remembered how scared she looked when he tried to put his hand on her shoulder. It broke his heart but it was his fault. He entered the pub and asked for a scotch. Then, he sat down alone at a tiny table in the corner of the room and took a blank sheet of paper and a pen out of his briefcase. He decided that considering her reaction, writing her a letter would be more appropriate. After about three hours of trying to write, he dropped the idea. He couldn't express his feelings the way he wanted. It didn't sound spontaneous enough for him. He then decided to take the risk and talk to her in person.

Becky opened the door of her apartment and immediately asked "What do you want Freddy?"

"Is Poppy here?"

She shook her head in the affirmative, trying to hide her anger towards the young man.

"Can I please talk to her?"

"I'll ask her." She then disappeared in another room. Freddy didn't dare stepping in. He checked his phone, just because he was nervous and looked back up to see Poppy, walking slowly toward him. Becky left them alone to go cook diner. Poppy looked tired, her hair wasn't done, she didn't have any makeup on, she wore her pajamas and an extra-large sweatshirt she had since high school. Freddy only wanted to give her a hug and forget about all that. But it wasn't that easy.

"I want to apologize to you Poppy. Properly, I mean. I thought about what you said and what I've done and you're totally right. I was being selfish. I took our relationship for granted. But I figured out I will always have to do my best to make it work. And the most important thing is that I really, really want to make it work. I promise all this crap won't happen again. I'll be respectful to you and I'll support you in everything you'll go through. I don't want our relationship to be broken apart because of my mistakes. I tell you, I'll change and never hurt you again, because... I love you. So much..." She had started crying. "But if you don't want to come back, I'll understand. You have the choice. You'll always have."

He waited a second, looking down at his feet. He started thinking of his life without Poppy, without the girl he loved. It would be... a disaster. But he saw her approaching slowly. A tear fell down his cheek, followed by another, and another. She lifted her hand to wipe them with her thumb. He put his hand over hers, enjoying the feeling of touching his girl again. He kissed her palm and gently pulled her into a hug. The fruity smell of her hair invaded his nose, making him think of how much I had missed cherishing her. She leaned her head on his chest and they both felt one another's heartbeat. "I love you, and I missed you" she muttered. He tightened his grip and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Poppy. You're the best thing that happened to me". He then lowered his head and kissed her lips like he never did before. It was full of love and passionate, as if he hadn't seen her for a long time.

The following day, Poppy woke up in her bed, next to her boyfriend. When she realized it, a smile formed on her face. She looked at him and hoped he would keep his promise. As if he had heard her, he opened his eyes, smiled at her and took her hand in his. Then, he went back to sleep and Poppy thought of how lucky she was to have him. He made mistakes, she suffered but she felt that now, their bond was even tighter. Because they both knew that love was about the good sides of the person, but most importantly, about the bad ones. And they had to support each other to make it work.

She took a shower and then decided to call Becky.

"Poppy? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm totally fine. I just wanted to thank you again. For being there for me and helping me. That means a lot."

"Anytime darling! You know I'd always be there for yo. And if you need me to punch Freddy in the face, just let me know, haha"

"Well, I think now I have the situation in hands. I have the feeling that he's gonna change. He's smart you know..."

"No need to defend him, I was just kidding. I know you love him too much to ask me this."

"Haha yes, for sure! Ok Becky, I'll talk to you later. Thank you again."

"No problem, bye darling!"

"Bye"

Poppy hung up and thought of how Becky was such a good friend. She was kind of angry to Freddy since everything happened but it was understandable.

The brunette went to the kitchen and started to cook lasagna for lunch because it was already 11 p.m. and they had missed breakfast. About thirty minutes later, Freddy went into the kitchen, still looking a little sleepy, only wearing his pajama bottoms. He smiled at his girlfriend who was resting her back on the counter and said

"Hi Babe. Smells good, what did you cook?" he came closer to her so that he could put his hands on her hips.

"Just lasagna, for lunch." she smiled back and leaned her hands on his torso. She reached his lips and left a little kiss on them. After she backed her head, he hugged her tightly for a few seconds, enjoying life and her.

"I was so scared to lose you..." he admitted in a low voice.

"Me too... But it will be perfect this time. I feel like we want the same thing now, we'll work it out."

"Thank you for forgiving me. You're the most beautiful person in the world Poppy, outside and definitely inside." He kissed her and she kissed back. He had missed her love, he felt it again now. When she touched him, he couldn't think of anything else but her. At this moment, he wanted her but he wanted to make sure she felt the same way. As if she had heard him, she tightened her grip to his body. Freddy moved his hand underneath her tank top, kissed her forehead and took her shirt off. He grabbed her neck, put his lips back on hers and they started playing with their tongues. As he stroked her back and her hips, he realized that she had lost weight and started feeling bad. He wanted to show her how much he loved her now. That was going to be the best time ever. He could hear their breathes going faster. He could feel their bodies getting hotter. His senses were totally awake. "I...want you...Poppy" he managed to say between their kisses. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom. She quickly took her pants off, and made him lay down on the bed. She kissed his lips, his chin, his neck, his chest, his belly and then pulled his pants and underpants off. Freddy was ready but he knew she wasn't so he held himself back and started undoing her bra. With his finger, he followed an imaginary line on her tummy down to her underpants and gently removed them. She kissed his lips and he started touching her back. His hands went down to the limit of her bottom and her thighs that he slowly stroked. He stopped kissing her lips and moved his to her chest and then down to her breasts. He licked her nipples that harden at this contact as well as his dick that touched her tummy. When she looked at him and smiled, he knew she was ready. He turned over to be on top of her, kissed her neck then her lips as lovingly as he could and started to penetrate her. He was sweating and breathing hard so did she. He could feel a connection between them, and he was enjoying more than he ever did. He started moving back and forth into her, faster and faster. He tried to be careful of her expression but it was hard to think of something else than the pleasure he was having. Feeling her body against his, touching her with all the love he could show, making her have a perfect and unique time with him was the most wonderful feeling he had ever experienced.


	3. 3 Make your mind

Here is the last part of my story. I still dont own anything except the plot. I hope you enjoyed this piece of dream as much as I did when I was writing it. If you notice major language mistake, let me know!

* * *

He woke up in his bed, and was particularly pleased to see Poppy leaning on his shoulder, sleeping peacefully. They were still naked and Freddy wished he could remember all the feelings that overwhelmed his body when he was making love with the woman of his life. It was the best day of his life by far. He looked at the time, it was 3 p.m. He felt hungry and remembered about the lasagnas. He didn't want to leave Poppy but he knew he would find her back here anyway. He stretched his arms and looked at his fingers for no particular reason. But an idea came up in his mind, and to fulfill that he had to take Poppy to dinner. He ran out of his bed, took a quick shower, changed into warm clothes, ate a piece of lasagna and wrote a note to Poppy:

Babe, I'm going to town for a quick time. I have something to do. Lasagnas were perfect. Love you

-F

Facing the jewelry shop was like facing his destiny. He often thought of asking Poppy to marry him but he had never had the guts to do it. This time, he was totally sure. It was her and he couldn't let her go again. He was ready to make the commitment and he hoped with all his heart that Poppy was too. He entered the shop and walked toward the rings areas.

When he got back home, he found Poppy eating while watching TV.

"Hey babe" he said.

"Where were you? You could have left a note!"

"Wait but... I did!"

She put her plate down on the coffee table and smiled

"I know" she said stepping toward him. "I was just kidding, don't make this face". She laughed and he felt like an idiot. "So, what did you do?"

"Well." He took her hands in his. "If you really want to know you have to have dinner with me tonight."

"Aww, fancy! I accept your invitation." She sweetly kissed him on the lips. "Do I have to dress up?"

"That would be cool, yeah."

"Wow I can't wait!" She started to leave when he pulled her hand back in order to face her again.

"And also, Poppy... Thank you for today. It was truly amazing".

"I know. I loved it too."

Poppy came out of the bedroom, wearing a white short dress with silver jewelry on the neck. She wore a necklace that Freddy gave her for her last birthday and a white cardigan as well as silver heeled shoes. She had done her hair a little wavy and her nails with silver nail polish.

"You look beautiful Babe!" Freddy said, after he realized his mouth was wide open.

"Thank you. You can go in and change now. Sorry for taking so long."

"It was worth the result" he said with a wink before entering the room.

He chose to wear black jeans with a white shirt and left the collar slightly open. Black shoes, black leather jacket, a little gel in his hair and he was ready. He sprayed some cologne on his neck, took his phone and joined his girlfriend in the living room.

"Freddy, you look..hot!" she said with a smile.

"Don't tease me now, you know I can't resist."

She laughed, picked her stuffs up on the table and put them in her purse. Freddy took his wallet, his keys and he locked the front door. When they were waiting for the elevator, he reached Poppy's hand and held it tight just to show her how glad he was to be with her again.

Poppy was surprised by Freddy's choice of restaurant. It was one of the fanciest restaurant in town. They were sitting by themselves in the corner of the room. The food was amazing but amazingly expensive.

"It's okay Babe. This is one of the good things about my job, I earn a lot of money!"

She smiled and after a silence she said

"Freddy? I want to thank you... I know you're making efforts for me and you don't know how much it means to me. I'm glad to be with you because you can recognize your mistakes. I'm really, really proud of you. And very thankful that you're my boyfriend." She looked at him in the eyes and added: "I love you".

He reached her hand and said: "Me too Poppy. You're wise, caring and respectful and from now on we'll be the best couple in the world, ok? I realized I could change my whole life for you. I love you more than anything and you know that. I really want you in my life...forever..."

After a few seconds, Poppy understood what he meant and her eyes widened. She put a hand on her mouth and looked at Freddy to make sure her mind wasn't making all that up. He smiled at her and reached a little dark blue velvet box from his pocket. He put it in her hand and waited until she opened it. He then stood up from his chair and put a knee on the ground.

"Poppy Jane Moore, would you marry me?"

She was about to cry and he was too, when he heard a sweet voice answer "Yes". He then took the ring and slipped it on Poppy's finger. He kissed her hand and then her lips as lovingly as he could.

They were walking in the streets, holding hands. He gave his jacket to her because the evening was pretty cold and they were still far from the car. He saw her looking at her finger and smiling.

"Do you like the ring?"

"I love it! It was the best surprise of my life Freddy."

"I feel relieved now that you said yes."

"You looked so cute when you asked. I could see that you were worried." She laughed a little. "I can't wait to tell everyone." She added.

"Yes, we need to think about the wedding. It's gonna be a lot of work but I'm glad it'll be official. Now I can show everybody how much I love you."

"So do I" She stepped closer to him, certainly because she was cold and he put an arm around her, lovingly.


End file.
